


VID: My Love

by Josette_Arnauld



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josette_Arnauld/pseuds/Josette_Arnauld
Summary: I'm not afraid of all the reasons why we shouldn't try.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/gifts).



> Made for Festivids 2016. Also [posted to Tumblr](http://josette-arnauld.tumblr.com/post/157098159510/title-my-love-song-my-love-by-the-bird-the), if you want to reblog.


End file.
